De mi enamórate
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Una pequeña historia, del amor que siempre esperas y que puede estar muy cerca...


_**FIC**_

**_De mi enamórate_**

**_Por Mayra Exitosa_**

**_Idea original de Maricela González_**

La vida se iba de mis manos, cuando no estaba junto a ti… no había sentido tu ausencia, hasta aquella tarde, cuando te perdí… no había anhelado el amor, tanto como cuando estabas junto a mí. No había deseado nada, hasta que…

\- Una ocasión me dijiste, que podría buscar mi origen, te respondí, que si no me hubieran abandonado, jamás tendría la mejor vida, que el destino me había regalado… No le odio, ni le guardo rencor, no deseo saber quienes fueron, ni quien pude ser alguna vez, solo espero que sepa, que, al dejarme ahí, bajo la nieve… alguien más estaba a mi lado, después de ese día… nunca me he sentido sola.

\- ¡Candy!

\- Es la verdad Albert, tal vez me adoptaste sin conocerme, pero también te cuide sin saber realmente quien eras, al final, me siento muy feliz cuando estamos juntos. Al menos ahora, sabemos nuestras identidades, ¿No lo crees?

Albert le sonreía amorosamente, sin embargo, cuando quería llegar a decirle como habían llegado a culminar esos sentimientos de amistad en algo más…

\- También soy muy feliz a tu lado… yo…

\- Si, lo sé, soy la mejor amiga que hasta tenido. Creo que… por el momento debo agradecer ser la única amiga ¿no lo crees?

Candy se adelantaba y corría por el parque, llevaban mucho tiempo que se reunían los fines de semana. Los días libres y muy poco que ahora tenía él. Albert notaba que, para ella, el siempre sería un buen amigo.

Candy por su parte meditaba que Albert, deseaba decirle algo y lo seguro era que se tratara de otra chica, tal vez de otro viaje, o tal vez de separarse y eso no lo iba a permitir, cada que deseaba decir algo serio, cambiaba de tema, había estado muy insistente en verla, pero luego no decía nada, eso significaba que era un tema difícil, otro viaje y estar separados por meses, sin verlo, no era justo, podría decirle que lo acompañaría, pero el agregaría que no deseaba quitarla de sus actividades y … tenía razón.

Él sonreía al verla feliz, olvidaba la conversación con tal de no angustiarla.

Las despedidas eran siempre más difíciles, para él había sentido la necesidad de volver con ella al departamento, pero eso era imposible, no sin decirle cuanto deseaba que estuvieran juntos por siempre. Porque el tema de pareja, no podía tocarlo sin perjudicar su amistad o comprometerla a que lo aceptará solo por ser amigos.

Para Candy, quedarse sola en el departamento, desear tenerlo ahí, junto a ella como antes, abrazarlo sin remordimientos, conversar en la cama juntos, continuar así por siempre, cómo decirle que lo quería más que lo que antes había sentido por sus relaciones sentimentales, pero le daba pena que pasara por su mente la comparativa de Anthony o Terrance, cuando al final, a él era al que realmente apreciaba su corazón.

\- Candy ¿te gustaría ir…

Ella se quedaba en pausa a su respiración, su mente divagaba por lugares jamás conocidos y junto a él, las cosas que podían vivir, los lugares que ya conocía y que por fin la llevara con él.

\- ¿Entonces Candy? No me respondes…

\- ¡Perdón, Albert! ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?

\- Al hogar de Pony, siempre te pones muy feliz cuando vas ahí, podríamos… no sé, quedar de vernos ahí, la próxima vez.

\- ¡Me encantaría!

Un dejo de tristeza mostraba el rostro de la bella rubia. No era indiferente ante la mirada de él, lo notaba, sabía que algo la entristecía y deseaba saber cómo alegrarla, como si con ello pudiera encontrar la alegría propia, pues verla feliz hacía que su corazón, brincara al amarla como lo hacía.

Los días se pasaron rápido, dos semanas ya se encontraban viendo a los nuevos miembros de la familia Ponny, una coincidencia iniciaba en esos momentos…

\- Hizo una nevada fuerte, pero así estaba el día en el que Tom, nos dijo que alguien lloraba afuera… ¡eras tu Candy! Y ahora llego esta pequeña, lo cierto es que, desde que paso tu aparición y la de Annie, siempre damos rondines viendo si alguien deja pequeños cerca del árbol, de la entrada o de la iglesia. No sabemos como llamarla, ahora no trae ningún indicio de su nombre, ni una nota, así que… ¿Cómo la llamaremos?

Candy observaba con ternura a la pequeña, su mirada era gris, era pequeña, posiblemente prematura, su cabello apenas naciente en un rubio intenso. Y con una caricia suave, confirmaba,

\- Madre, Me gustaría que se llamará Rosemary, como… la hermana de Albert y madre de Anthony.

Albert sorprendido, la observaba que en sus ojos guardaban lágrimas, pero a la vez sonreía sutilmente, al escuchar que la pequeña sería llamada como su hermana, le dio ternura, sobre todo, viniendo de ella, que no tenía familia y que ahora lo consideraba su única familia. Un suspiro, sin dejar de observarla y eso ante la señorita Ponny, no pasaba sin notarse, pues la mirada de amor y ternura que le brindaba a Candy era muy notoria. Y ella intervenía,

\- ¿A usted que le parece, Sr. Andrew?

\- Es muy hermosa… ¡perdón! la bebe, es muy hermosa y… me gusta el nombre que ha elegido Candy para la pequeña. Apenas giraba a volver a verla, cuando Candy agregaba,

\- Srita. Ponny, Hermana María ¿podría adoptar a Rosemary?

\- ¡Oh Candy! Querida, eso no es posible, no eres casada y… algún día tendrás hijos propios, la pequeña Rosemary, podría ser adoptada por una pareja, no por ti mi niña.

\- Pero madre, ella fue abandonada igual que Annie y que yo, en el mismo día y… quiero darle todo mi amor y…

\- No se puede hacer diligencias, Candy, la niña requiere un padre y una madre…

\- Pero yo nunca tuve una madre y… ustedes lo han sido, ahora podría serlo para ella.

\- No se podrá hija. Las leyes han cambiado, no se nos permite otorgar la adopción como antes, además, tu fuiste enviada a casa de los Lega, cuando ya tenías diez años, no recién nacida.

Albert al notar la insistencia y la tristeza de Candy intervenía,

\- Pero puedo adoptar a la niña, y Candy la cuidaría.

\- No señor Andrew, no es posible, ahora nos exigen cuando es una recién nacida, darle un hogar estable con un matrimonio duradero, pasan pruebas y aseguramos la calidad y el amor para cualquiera de nuestros niños, Candy ya sufrió mucho y aun hoy, sigue siendo nuestra pequeña, aun con haberla adoptado usted.

En ese momento Albert notaba que a su pequeña se le brotaban las lagrimas y abrazaba con ternura al pequeño bultito rosa en su regazo. De inmediato buscaba como ayudarla, no podía continuar con esa enorme tortura,

\- Candy, podemos casarnos legalmente y… adoptar a Rosemary. Los rostros de las dos damas, fue de un intenso asombro, pero Candy de inmediato, se limpiaba con la manga de su saco, sus ojos y sonriente agradecía a Albert.

\- ¿De verdad, podemos? ¿También quieres a Rosemary?

Albert sonreía al ver como ella lo miraba, era un placer su cambio inmediato, y el tomaba a la niña y besaba su frente, asintiendo, que si esa pequeña era una responsabilidad que los uniría, con gusto lo haría, al final, se las llevaría a las dos junto a él.

CONTINUARA….

* * *

**Cuando el amor no llega, agoniza por su llegada... pero cuando esta tan cerca... y no es notado...**

**el amor, se demuestra, brota, se siente en el ambiente, se da en los amigos, en la familia, en los niños, los desvalidos... y casi se puede sentir**

** un amor intenso... colmado de esperanza y de alegrías no esperadas.**

**Un abrazo a la Distancia**

**Mayra Exitosa**


End file.
